Johns Hopkins University Center for AIDS Research Adolescent and Young Adult Scientific Working Group The Adolescent and Young Adult (AYA) SWG's mission is to promote interdisciplinary research collaborations across the intersecting domains of AYA health and HIV. The AYA SWG will strengthen the effectiveness of the JHU CFAR by engaging researchers, adolescents and young adults, policy makers and community members to support and enhance AYA HIV research in Baltimore, regionally and internationally by creating a focus, generating opportunities and building partnerships that otherwise would not occur.